


Sleigh bells and Starry skies

by Lyrishadow



Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [10]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyrishadow/pseuds/Lyrishadow
Summary: Make a wish on Christmas eve.
Relationships: Kaidan Alenko/Male Shepard
Series: A Very Merry Mass Effect  2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043946
Kudos: 1





	Sleigh bells and Starry skies

"Sleigh bells ring, are you listening…" Egan Shepard sang as Kaidan Alenko packed the car with just about enough food for half the village.  
"Well we don't have bells, and it's not a sleigh" Kaidan noted "and fortunately it's not really a sleigh ride kind of day."   
They were heading into town for the large Christmas Eve gathering. Egan and Kaidan were providing some music. The rest of the group were keen to see what a small-town Christmas was like, especially Tali who was enjoying her cultural experience.  
"How do you think Garrus and Tali are going?" Kaidan asked as they loaded more stuff from his mom into the car.  
"Not sure, they seem to be together so.."  
" Hey, you two." James Vega slipped out to where they were loading the car " need any help?"   
" Nah, I got this." Kaidan grinned " Mom is giving away any extra food we have, so we are taking as much as we can with us."  
"Hey Loco," James leaned against the railing where Egan was sitting. " How are you going, and I mean really?"  
"Getting there slowly. Still dealing with having had half the citadel falling on my leg." Egan shifted so that the offending leg was resting at a better angle. " Otherwise, I'm making the most of being alive."   
"Good. You're coming back to the Alliance though?" James angled his head.  
"Yeah, Hackett has already assigned us a ship. You look like you want to ask something?"  
"Ah. Yeah, look Loco, I want to join the Normandy when you get flying. Ah if I'm allowed." James actually blushed as he spoke, desperately trying to look composed.  
"You're at the Villa right?" Egan asked, raising his eyebrow " So you will be N7 soon enough."   
"Yes, I know. I just want to… " James shuffled his feet before saying " I want to learn from you."   
" Ah. I am still your official mentor." Egan smiled when James nodded, " So maybe a tour on my ship or Kaidan's ship… depending who they decide is in charge... I am.."  
"It will be you, Egan." Kaidan said as he returned to the car " Normandy is yours, I'm just happy to be with you."  
"James," Egan said quietly " it might take me another 4mths to be strong enough to fight."  
"So I should just go with my orders?"  
"Look, you will always be part of the crew, and always welcome. But you need to command, you need to do more than hide in my shadow or anyone's shadow."   
"Yeah, I guess." James stared into the snow-filled distance as he processed the comments. Egan sighed at him “What’s really going on?”  
“You know the villa is hard ass work right Shepard? I don’t know if I am going to pass.”   
“Is that all?”  
“All?” James glanced at him shook his head “Nah, it feels huge. I still give a lot of bravado but they are making us earn it.”  
“Of course, they won’t go easy just because you killed a Reaper.” Egan smirked “But you DID kill a Reaper or two if I recall, and you pulled your weight on my team, so I wouldn’t be so doubtful of finishing the N school if I was you.”  
“I… yeah you are right eh?” James scuffed his foot “thank’s Loco.”  
“You know I am just an email or call away? Even in the middle of everything they still let you call your mentors.”  
“Yeah just with all the stuff… I wasn’t even sure you were still alive..” James confessed.   
“It’s okay, wasn’t sure I was going to make it either.” Kaidan walked out of the house again, humming under his breath, flashing Egan a grin as he continued loading the car.   
“James, if it wasn’t for Kaidan, I honestly don’t know what I would have done, how I would have gone.”  
“Yeah? I am glad you have him then.” James glanced at Kaidan “So Hackett agreed not to split you up huh?”  
“Fraternization is only a thing if you are not married.” Egan smirked again “we found a way around it, not to mention we are both spectres.”  
“Biotics, spectres… “ James shook his head “I will just settle for getting out of N school alive.”  
“It’s always a good start. Just make sure you pack your matches.”

Kaidan bought out the last load as Egan and James finished talking in an easy laugh.   
“Right we are packed. Cortez is going to bring everyone in the shuttle, but Egan and I will head out in the car.” Kaidan gestured “We could use a hand unpacking if you can round everyone up for the party James,”  
“Aye aye!” James replied slipping back inside.  
“Thought we would never be alone again.” Kaidan sighed planting a kiss on Egan’s forehead. “Let’s start to get going then, we can practice on the piano in the town hall.”  
Egan nodded “You would have done well in the marine choir Kaidan, it was always a good…. View.”   
“If I had, you would have been jealous of them, from the second I met you.” Kaidan pointed out as they began their short trip to town.  
“Very true.”Egan leaned back into the seat “So glad you are actually mine.”

The town was decorated with whatever the townsfolk had found in storage, a couple of giant stars and large green branches taken from some evergreen trees. A large young white spruce had been planted in the commons in front of the hall and decorated with many decorations of all types. A few fires contained in old 44-gallon drums were lit to keep people warm, and the entire town was festive. It was closer to dusk when they arrived with the food, which was carefully placed in the kitchen of the hall, to be given out to those who needed it after the festivities. Egan and Kaidan walked further into the town hall which was old, rebuilt in the 20th century, with all the trappings that had originally been a part of the town’s identity. Including a memorial wall to soldiers fallen in the world wars that had occurred, Egan only gave that a cursory glance however because near the stage sat a full-size grand piano.  
“Oh, this is nice.” He ran his hands over the keys with a smile “Kaidan you told me a piano you didn’t mention it was a concert-quality grand piano.”  
“Egan.” Kaidan said walking over to his boyfriend a look of shock on his face “I didn’t even know you knew what a… um.. What you said.. Is.”  
“Oh.” Egan grinned “You mean seeing me fight didn’t tell you that I was a pianist?”  
“You were never that careful of your hands..” Kaidan pointed out “I always thought a piano player was obsessed with keeping their hands safe.”  
“Ah, it’s a hobby, not a lifetime career.” Egan chuckled “Besides, I make a better soldier than I ever did musician.”  
“Who is a musician?”Tali walked in followed by Garrus, James, and Steve.   
“Egan.”  
“Shepard? Really?” Garrus asked his voice filled with suspicion.  
“Heh, my N7 mentor told me to get a hobby,” Egan replied.  
“And he approached it with the same gusto he does everything, of course.” Kaidan added, “He is pretty good.”  
“We doing carols tonight?” James leaned against the wall near them, as Kaidan nodded.  
“Sadly we are your band. I play a little guitar…” Kaidan shrugged as attention turned to him.   
“What I can’t play guitar?”  
“What is … a Christmas...carol?” Tali was busy trying to figure out what they were doing.  
“Just wait until later and find out.” Kaidan replied with a smile, “Or until Egan sits down.”  
Egan had sat himself down on the piano bench and with a crooked grin started to pick out the tune to jingle bells.  
“Really? We are celebrating snow now?” James sounded disgusted with the whole thing “On the beach in California…”  
“We know, you keep saying...but this is Canada… you can’t spend time comparing forever.” Tali replied, “Enjoy the adventure!”  
“She has a point Vega,” Steve added “You go back to grunt work in a few days. Relax and enjoy your shore leave.”  
“So loco, am I meant to get a hobby?”  
“Yes.” Egan glanced at him “It’s better to have a hobby that does not directly relate to being a soldier. That’s what I was told. Work off the stress in a different space. I was also part of a choir on Arcturus.”  
“You sing too…. Dance Loco?”  
“Eh…”  
“You have seen him dance Vega, “ Garrus interrupted gently patting Egan on the shoulder “He tries his best but we can’t be good at everything.”   
"Thanks, Garrus, I can always count on you to defend me." Egan shook his head, paused, and looked at the memorial wall.  
"It is so easy to forget that Arcturus is gone."   
"Yeah." Kaidan said softly "but we made it through."  
"Speaking of which, where are Joker and Gunny?" Egan glanced around.  
"Funny story…" Garrus started to say then stopped when Tali folded her arms. "Alright not funny, your mother convinced Joker to help her grill food, and his sister is determined to make a good impression on your mom.”  
“Ah that makes sense, Gunny will be living there for a while,” Kaidan replied quietly.  
“I’m glad, that girl deserves a break,” Tali replied.   
Egan sighed “Meant to be practicing a few songs here, it’s been a while since I played.”  
“You can’t tell loco, you look the part of the exasperated musician.” James informed him “I guess we better go help Mrs. Alenko.”  
James, Steve, Garrus all managed to exit back the way they came, but Tali sat down on a chair. “Mind if I stay and watch you?”  
“No, not at all.” Kaidan replied before Egan could, “We don’t mind an audience, just not the peanut squad.”  
“Peanut squad?” Tali asked, “Is that something earth-related?”  
“I don’t know, I think so? It’s a saying?”  
“Oh okay.” Tali watched as they got their stuff out of the bag that Egan bought with him, music books, and songbooks. They began to practice and Egan’s rich tenor filled the hall which had been designed for singing. Kaidan couldn’t help grinning as he joined the piano music with his guitar. 

It didn’t take long for dinner to be called, apparently, Joker had turned out to be skilled on the grilling side of cooking and they were soon enjoying bbq with the townsfolk who were laughing and happy. After the main meal, a man dressed in a Santa suit delivered gifts which had been bought by the kid’s parents to be handed out. Finally, they filed into the hall for a small sing-along and concert.

“Allow me to introduce to you, some of the reasons we are still here: Egan Shepard, and my son Kaidan Alenko,” the small crowd cheered loudly but Georgina Alenko who had the microphone was not done.”I would also like to add, I am proud of both of them - and they are engaged.”   
Kaidan shook his head as he reached for his guitar, signaling Egan to sit down at the piano.  
They didn’t need a microphone, but someone had set it up just the same.   
“Now, they are going to sing some songs for you “ Georgina continued “Sing along if you know the words, Merry Christmas everyone.”  
After five or six different songs, some requested by the crowd, people started to leave for the night, stopping by the kitchen to pick up supplies from the Orchard that would last for the next few months at least.

“That was awesome!” Gunny came over after and informed them “I had no idea either of you was able to be musical.. I thought… “  
“You thought they were comically unable to deal with playing instruments?” Joker stood nearby and replied, “C’mon Gunny, I told you I heard Egan sing before.”  
“You did?” Egan glanced at Joker who shrugged at him.  
“I only just worked it out of course, but I used to listen to the choir, on Arcturus.” Joker filled in “Amazing how we crossed paths and didn’t know eh Commander?”  
“Well I was bored out of my brain on that rotation so I had to do something.”  
“ It was all-around a different Christmas, without the choirs from the school, or the teenagers.” Georgina was with them now, having finished delivering food for those in need “but you guys did an awesome job.”  
“Thanks, Mom.” Kaidan smiled at his mom, he knew she would remember that the Christmas before, his dad had been there too. It was a bittersweet Christmas really.  
“Let’s head back, presume you have space now Kaid, you want to take…”  
“Nope.” Kaidan replied looking at Egan “I will take Egan.”  
“Oooh, you boys want some private time!” Tali teased, her tone mischievous “Don’t worry, we don’t need your ride… do we Cortez?”  
“Nah I got Garrus, James, and you Tali. “  
“Oh?” Joker sighed, “I get to walk?”  
“Yeah.” Steve grinned at the pilot “Or you can fly us back if you want.”  
“No sir, that is your domain, I will be a passenger though.” Joker replied, “No reapers to dodge either.”  
“And Gunny is with me.” Georgina Alenko grinned at her new charge “I need the company.”  
“Meeting back at the Orchard, for hot cocoa in 2 hrs. If you are late, you make your own.” For some reason the last part was said to Kaidan and Egan who nodded.  
“Yes, Ma’am.” Cortez saluted Georgina with a wink “You heard the lady, everyone out!”  
“Kaid…”  
“Mom?”  
“Drive carefully.” she gave a grin “the hill is a bit steep at night even for that car.”  
“You figured me out.” Kaidan laughed “We will be back in 2hrs. Hopefully.”  
Finally, they were both in the car, warm from the heater and Kaidan was guiding the vehicle up a hill near the town.   
“Something I want to show you.” Kaidan said quietly “Mom and Dad used to take me up here when I was a kid, on Christmas eve.”  
He parked the car and pressed a few buttons allowing the roof to become a clear window.   
“Look up Egan,” Kaidan said softly lying back on his seat to stare at the stars which seemed closer on this hill than any other.  
“Wow.” Egan sighed “Miss it?”  
“Yeah. Do you?” Kaidan took Egan’s hand and squeezed it.  
“Not when I am here like this with you. What a crazy few days.” Egan said quietly “But happy ones.”   
“Mostly.” Kaidan agreed “Only icing on the cake is if we got news of Dad.”  
“I would like to meet him properly.” Egan admitted, “He sounds amazing. Look Kaidan, a shooting star - a real one - got a wish?”  
“A Christmas wish on a shooting star? That has to be extra luck.” Kaidan smiled “Yeah.”  
Egan drew Kaidan’s hand up and kissed his knuckles.   
“We should head back.” He suggested.  
“Just a few minutes more.” Kaidan replied, lying his head on Egan’s shoulder, “Let’s watch the stars.”


End file.
